


The Roommate's Brother

by Palizinha



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am your sibling/cousin’s roommate and I had no idea they had a family member as interesting as you.” All human AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roommate's Brother

Andrew Levinson was, if nothing else, a pretty strange guy, if Dennis had to say anything about it. Really, it had been strange, back in his Freshman year of college, when he walked into his dorm for the first time to find his rommate’s side of the room absolutely taken up by geek stuff. But over time, Dennis had gotten used to Andrew, and would say they became friends

That didn’t mean, however, that he always agreed with his eccentric roommate’s decisions. And while he wouldn’t have said no if Andrew had asked him about it, he still would have liked if Andrew actually told him he had offered their dorm up for his brother - Jonathan Levinson, from what Dennis had heard over the year and a half he and Andrew had been roommates - to pass the weekend.

But once again, he found himself just going along with Andrew and sat in his bed reading a book as Andrew fidgeted around the room nervously.

Dennis had noticed over time that Andrew tended to try and fix everything up, to make it look as neat as possible, whenever he was nervous, and considering how much Andrew seemed to respect his older brother, it made sense he would want to pass a good first impression of his dorm.

At one point, Andrew had actually wondered aloud whether Jonathan would like the room more or less if Dennis was inside of it, but then decided it didn’t matter (a good thing, because Dennis would put a foot down if he got kicked out of his own dorm).

And then the time came, and there was a knock on the door. Andrew opened it as fast as it was humanly possible and Dennis changed his position in bed to have a better first look at Andrew’s brother.

He looked… well, not much like Andrew at all, really. There was, a quiet beauty about him, Dennis decided before mentally kicking himself for actually thinking such thing of one of his best friends’ brother.

Andrew and Jonathan hugged, and then Andrew started up. “I hope you had a good trip, Jonathan, I have picked out an entire trip for us to do around here - there isn’t a lot, but I swear I’ve found some interesting things, and we can spend time together!”

“Good morning, I’m Dennis, Andrew’s roommate,” Dennis said, getting up to offer his hand up at Jonathan.

“Yes, I’ve heard of you, thank you for agreeing on having me here for the weekend, I couldn’t make it for the holidays, so I haven’t seen Andrew in a while. It’s nice to meet you,” Jonathan said politely as he shook Dennis’ hand, and Dennis found himself wondering a few more things too, it wasn’t like Jonathan or Andrew had to know about it.

Andrew shot Dennis a look, and he interpreted it to mean Andrew didn’t want him to tell Jonathan he hadn’t actually agreed with anything. But, well, he would have, and now that he had actually seen Jonathan, he wouldn’t be opposed to the guy staying there for longer than just a weekend.

“I hope you and Andrew have a good time, Jonathan, he has talked about nothing but you in the past week,” Dennis decided on a subtle revenge against Andrew anyway, and smirked when he saw Andrew blush over what he said.

“Thank you, Dennis,” Jonathan said shooting a grin at Andrew, which just made the poor boy blush more and Dennis decided he also liked Jonathan’s sense of humor.

All in all, Jonathan was turning out to be quite an interesting brother, and Dennis wondered how he could possibly get Jonathan alone for a few moments with Andrew just fussing over his brother the way he was.

“I will start preparing to guide you around the campus, one second,” Andrew said quickly, leaving the room so he could get a shower and Dennis grinned.

“Say, Jonathan, what do you do? Andrew hasn’t really mentioned it,” Dennis started easily, if he wanted to get to know the guy better, he needed to start with the basics, or at least he thought so.

“I’m in college too, actually, but I also work in the spare time, a shop,” Jonathan explained as he looked around the room. “I hadn’t seen this Han Solo action figure with Andrew before, and he usually tells me of his new ones, is it yours?”

Dennis wondered what answer Jonathan wanted him to give - he wasn’t sure he was anywhere near as into fantasy and science fiction as his brother - but decided to just say the truth. “It was actually a gift from Andrew, I haven’t even watched Star Wars.”

It had been scandalous to Andrew when he first found out about it, but Dennis’ mother didn’t like technology a lot, and he had grown up even without a television. After he got into college, he just never got around to watching it.

“You haven’t seen Star Wars?” Jonathan asked, sounding almost as scandalized about it as his brother was, so they were at least somewhat similar, it seemed. “I’ll be here the whole weekend, we’ll need to fix that, and I know Andrew will be alright with a marathon, we haven’t had one in a while.”

Dennis wasn’t sure when he had even agreed to watch these movies, but if it meant spending some more time with Jonathan, he could work with it. And he was curious to know what even was the big deal over this franchise.

“I’m sure he will,” Dennis agreed, wondering to himself if he would even be able to really watch the movies when Jonathan was there, he seemed so much more interesting.

“Come on, I’ll prepare everything!” Jonathan decided, just grabbing Dennis’ arm and dragging him along, once more reminding Dennis of his brother.

“Of course,” Dennis agreed once more, letting himself be guided by Jonathan.

He didn’t mind in the slightest, really.


End file.
